grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150816071023
I guess Carrie is pretty cool :). Meh, I just ship the twins like that...�� Anyway... *Kim gets bored with reading Konnie's texts and just puts the phone onto the coffee table. Konnie immediately picks it up, sticks it on the house charger and calls Kin. Kim rolls her eyes and Konnie is gushing over Kin in the background. Kim: Woah. I hope the phone bill won't cost too much... Konnie: (doesn't hear) Aww, Kin! I'd love have lunch at your house tomorrow. Kin: (on the other end of the phone) 12 pm good? Do you like grilled cheese? Konnie: Yep, 12's perfect, perfect as you! And yes, I love grilled cheese. Kin: Oh, you're the sweetest girl ever! Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye, Konnie-Bonnie! Konnie: Bye Kinny! *They both hang up and Konnie walks up the stairs, humming 'Marry You' as she walks into the bedroom. Kim: Ugh...I'm not sure how much more of this puppy love I can put up with...I'll just go for a walk and get some fresh- air? *Kim finds roses on the doorstep, addressed to 'The Hot K. Kagami' from 'K. Kujira'. Guessing it's for Konnie, she brings the roses upstairs into the bedroom and runs out the door, just wanting to escape the annoying puppy love going around. She walks to the park and starts walking around the trail, content with how quiet everything is. Konnie: Did Kin give me roses? Eee! (she hugs them to her chest, but yells in pain when she finds the thorns are still on and poking her fingers). Wait up...Kin wouldn't forget to remove the thorns, would he? Or did he accidentally buy these thinking they were thorn-ow! *Konnie walks into the bathroom and puts on a bandaid. When Kim comes home, Konnie is in the shower. Kim: Hey sis, I'm back! *Konnie can't hear Kim over the shower water and her singing of various popular love songs. Kim: Sis! Are you in the shower? (notices no response) Oh. Ok then. *20 minutes later, Konnie is still in the bathroom. Kim: Sis, are you still in the shower? (runs up the stairs) Konnie: Nah, I'm out now. You can shower now if you want. *Konnie opens the door, wearing a purple towel and dripping wet. Kim: You're dripping water everywhere! Konnie: Oh. Oops. *Konnie walks back onto the bathmat and Kim takes off her clothes and is about to walk into the shower, but decides against it when she notices a very strong sweet scent. It's a large heart-shaped bar of red soap that smells like strawberry ice cream. Then Kim just shrugs and puts up with the too-strong scent of strawberry icecream soap and uses her normal soap and shampoo. Konnie finishes drying off, leaves the bathroom and starts playing a drum cover of 'Crush', by One-Eyed Doll and even starts singing. Kim soon finishes her shower and dries off. She then sits on the bed and reads a mystery story. -Meanwhile, with Carrie. Carrie: Sis? Do you want to play Sing-star with me? Mina: Sure! *The two girls start playing Sing-star until they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Mina manages to still sing and hold her microphone as she opens the door. Lenny walks in and slowly starts to inch closer to Carrie, who is busy and not noticing. Carrie: Get this party started right now! (singing) Lenny: Hey Carrie. Carrie: Lenny...STOP STALKING ME! Lenny: I'm not Carrie-love, here. *He gives her a card that says he apologises for posting the picture and that he loves her. Carrie: Fine, fine, I forgive you. *Lenny leans in for a kiss Carrie: Did I say we were together again? Lenny: Oh, I thought you'd...uh...eh heh... Carrie: Lenny, let's just be friends. Lenny: Alright... (whispering the next part), you can't resist me forever... Carrie: Man, I heard that. Get out! Lenny: I thought we were going to be friends. Carrie: Yeah, but nothing more. Lenny: Yet. (while walking out the door) *The girls continue playing Singstar until Mina receives a text from Trina. Mina: Sorry sis, gotta go. (rushes out the door) Carrie: Bye... (sadly) *She walks to her room and starts performing 'Wake me up when September Ends' sadly. Carrie: (singing) Summer has come and passed...the innocence can never last. Wake me up when September ends. *Meanwhile, with Mina and Trina. Mina: So what did you call me over for? Trina: It's like soooo important! James is coming, so do my hair quick-smart! Then check I'm looking as cute as usual! Mina: Sure, Trina. Wait..which hairstyle? Trina: Like, just get onto it! *Mina wordlessly brushes Trina's hair and ties it into pigtails. Mina: Done! Trina: Uh, that will do. But if James doesn't like it, you are so going to the corner of shame! Now, check I'm looking cute as usual. Mina: Yep...perfect, Trina. Trina: Mina! Wait in the lounge with me! Mina: Sure, Trina! *They wait five minutes and James knocks on the door. James: Trina, baby, you home? Trina: Eeeeeeeee! Come in! Mina, don't mess things up. (the last sentence was whispered) James: Trina! How's it going? Trina: It's been ok. But I'm like, so happy you're here! James: Yeah, me too, Trina. Nice pigtails. Trina: Thanks. *She leans in for a kiss, but James doesn't seem to be interested. James: Trina, what are you doing? Trina: Oh. Heh heh, I thought you'd- *James leans in and they kiss. Mina quietly sneaks out and runs home. Mina: I'm happy for Trina, I really am, but it's just awkward watching people kiss. James: Trina, you're the hottest girlfriend I ever had. Trina: Thanks. I think it's pretty awesome you hate Grojband like me. And I totes don't know what girls see in Nick Mallory, you're like so much cooler. James: Thanks. Hey, watch this. *He plays a really complicated guitar riff. Trina: Woah, you are like so good! James: Thanks. Been playing for 6 years. Hopefully you don't mind my guitar fingers. *He holds Trina's hand and they smile at each other. Trina: James, do you want to like go to the park and... James: Yeah sure, baby. *They walk to the park together, but Trina sees Corey walk past the park, singing to himself. Trina: Yeah, that's my super-lame brother. I think he's even dating a dude named Laney. James: Um...isn't Laney a girls name? Trina: Well, Laney looks like a guy.